victor_hugo_picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Guy (film)
Mr. Guy is a 2007 American computer-animated action comedy film produced by Victor Hugo Pictures Animation and Blender Animation and based on Ton Roosendaal's daily comic strip of the same name. The ninth animated feature in the Blender Animation canon, it was directed by Ton Roosendaal and produced by Bram Moolenaar, and stars the voices of Mark Wahlberg, Anthony Anderson, Keri Lynn Pratt, Monica Potter, Frankie Faison, Helen Hunt, Steven Seagal, Scott Glenn, Tom Sizemore, Julie Bowen, Jeff Ho and Brendan Fehr. The film is an origin story of how Mr. Guy and Duncan met before the events of the very first comic strip in 1997. The film was released by Victor Hugo Pictures Pictures on June 22, 2007, to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the comic strip. It received mixed reviews from critics but was a box office success, grossing $583 million worldwide against a $73 million budget. A television series based on the film titled Mr Guy: The Series premiered on VictorKids on October 18, 2008, and ended on July 14, 2013. Plot Mr Guy (Mark Wahlberg) is a Man named for his signature. Mr. Guy is a fugitive on the run from the law, looking to restore his lost honor. He learns that the outlaw couple Mathew (Jeff Ho) and Mark (Brendan Fehr) have the magic weapon he has been looking for most of his life, which can lead him to a 2040s. Though Mr. Guy mission is meant to be classified, Mr. Guy invites his friends to help: his girlfriend, meteorologist Jennifer Buscemi (Keri Lynn Pratt); her sidekick William; police officer Nicolas MacNeille; Melba, his pet duck who communicates via a device on his chest; and a former celebrity mascot, Badger Jean. He also grudgingly accepts the help of John, his father, who takes them to the island by his train. When Miles learns that Mr. Guy is not alone, he and his assistant Mike, a super-intelligent snake, soon follow along with several Dino Corp employees. During their journey, while the Mr. Guy and his friends reminisce on the foods their owners once fed them, Miles admits that he was once owned by his family, until he bit the youngest child out of fear. They seek advice from two winged horses, Frank and Naomi, who warn them of the existence of an isolated tribe of Dino Corps rumored to be cannibals. Meanwhile, Badger Jean finds a cure and shows the results to Poland, who still refuses to lift the Dino Corps ban. The William criticizing Poland and is then get crazy by eating Meatball. An American exchange student, Steve Christie, suspects a conspiracy and begins to investigate. William learns that Dino Corp has returned to US and killed Gary Rogen, the leader of protecting the City, and is plotting to conquer USA with his newly developed cannon that was forged with the stolen metal. Jennifer sends Mr. Guy and his friends to USA to stop Dino Corp. and destroy his weapon. They find the city occupied by Dino Corp's forces, with the two surviving council members Michelle Hong and Dustin Yeoh imprisoned, refusing to help liberate the city due to Dino Corp's "unstoppable" weapon. Mr. Guy and his friends are discovered by the Mike and give chase, only to be arrested in front of Dino Corp's tower. At the Best of the Year ceremony, the Mark wins the grand prize from the Best. But Mr. Guy makes the Mark's pardon known to all and explains that if the Jennifer has been pardoned, then he is no longer his friend and, as such, cannot be Best of the Year. The William is stripped of the prize, treasure, attire, and his licence and is banished from Dino Corp Island by the Miles, and admits his loss of Stuff to his crew, who abandon him. The Mr. Guy and his friends returns to London, intent on rescuing Nicolas. He reunites with Jennifer, learning that the Miles and Dino Corp. is a member of an exclusive society of world leaders that feast on endangered creatures, and that Nicolas is likely on her flagship, the QV1, to be served at the next meal. The Mr. Guy and Melba work together to steal an airship to travel to the QV1. Mark, meanwhile, goes to find the rest of the Dino Corp's crew to enlist their help. Mr. Guy wakes up to discover that he and Melba have been shipwrecked on a paradise island. They are rescued in a plane by alcoholic British pilot Captain Shea, who has been sent to stop them from finding the Sword of Destiny. Luckily, Shea has blindness, and cannot recognize them from pictures. They fly to Paris, but are suddenly attacked by Dino Corp's ninjas. Melba fends them off with the plane's machine gun, however they crash, with Shea being mortally injured. They are told to find the blade of the Sword at the Eiffel Tower, and head into a restaurant where they find their friend Mark. Outside, Miles directs the police to follow them, who is revealed to have been taking orders from Dino Corp. under promise of a reward, but is killed instead. The French police chase Mr. Guy, Mark, Melba and Nicolas to the Eiffel Tower, where Nicolas unites the hilt with the blade while Jennifer distracts the police. William and Melba return to their hometown to find the jewel that goes with the blade. William's birthday party has started, and Mr. Guy abandons Mark to go partying, much to Mark's frustration. Melba decides to finish the quest alone, only to be captured by Dino Corp. and taken to a nearby mountain/volcano where the jewel rests. Miles reunites the jewel with the Sword, and has Melba thrown into the lava. Mark and William arrive quickly and then a battle ensues with Mr. Guy and William fighting the ninjas while the Mark fights Miles and Mike with the Sword of Destiny. Cutting off Mike Tail, Mark discovers that Father-san is Miles's real identity. Melba beheads him, and his remains fall into the lava, but Miles transforms into Tyrannosaurus Rex, who heads off to attack their town. Melba, William, and Mr. Guy arrive at Jennifer's party before Miles can hurt Jennifer. Miles devours the William and is about to eat Jennifer too, but not before Mr. Guy rescues her with the Sword. William hangs over a ledge with Mr. Guy holding him and the Sword, and Mr. Guy pulls Melba up to safety. The Sword falls into Miles's mouth and kills him in an explosion of light. As the dust settles, Mark apologizes to Mr. Guy for the years of torment he gave him, with Mr. Guy accepting his apology. They find William alive, as well as his wife Lauren. He reveals that he sent Mr. Guy and Melba on the quest ultimately to rescue his wife, while also making their friendship stronger. In return for Melba's bravery, Lauren gives Melba and Jennifer the lotus flower that Eric once gave to her, blessing their love for each other. The movie ends with Mark saying: 'CUZ WE'RE AWESOME! and him and Mr. Guy High-fiving. Voice cast * Mark Wahlberg as Mr. Guy, a smart and clever 23-year-old man * Anthony Anderson as William, a goth and emo man * Keri Lynn Pratt as Jennifer, the leader and head of the National Fighting Crime (NFC) * Frankie Faison as Mark, a clumsy and awkward man ** Spencer Breslin as Young Mark * Monica Potter as Lauren, William's best mother * Helen Hunt as Badger Jean, a friend of Mark * Steven Seagal as Eric, a friend of Jennifer * Scott Glenn as Yale, a friend of Melba * Tom Sizemore as Melba, a friend of Banger Jean * Julie Bowen as Alison, a member of the NFC * Dianne Wiest as Skye, the mother of Mr. Guy * Ann Magnuson as Samantha, the father of Nicolas * Franka Potente as Nicolas * Greg Germann as Jennifer's father * Andy Richter as Lamont, a member of the NFC * Dennis Miller as a guard * Pat Morita as a NFC member * Max Beesley as one of the NFC members * Teri Hatcher as a NFC manager * Eric Bana as a doctor * James Woods as a NFC members * Jeff Ho as Miles, a man that founder of Dino Corp. * Brendan Fehr as Mike, a super-intelligent snake Additional voices * Jim Cummings * Tress MacNeille * Richard Steven Horvitz * André Sogliuzzo * Scott Menville * Fred Tatasciore * John Kassir * Kimberly Brooks * Bob Joles * Katie Leigh * Grant George * Philip Proctor * Susan Blu * Richard Ridings * Jess Harnell * Maurice LaMarche * Quinton Flynn * Nicholas Guest * Gregg Berger Production Development Ton Roosendaal first wrote a treatment for a Mr. Guy film in 2001. Victor Hugo Pictures Animation began developing a film adaptation of Mr. Guy in 2002. In June 2003, Entertainment Weekly reported that Josh A. Cagan was hired by Victor Hugo Pictures to write the screenplay for the film. By June 2005, production had officially begun. Casting The film's cast was announced by Victor Hugo Pictures in 2004, originally composed of the returning cast of the Mr. Guy animated series which aired on the ABC block, with Dee Bradley Baker and Tim Curry reprising their respective roles as Mr. Guy and Mark. In addition, Rob Paulsen, Keri Lynn Pratt, Monica Potter, and Helen Hunt were cast in multiple roles. Paulsen was cast as William, Pratt was cast as Jennifer, Potter was cast as Lauren, and Hunt was cast as Badger Jean. Jeff Ho was brought in to play Miles and Brendan Fehr was cast as Mike. In April 2006, Victor Hugo Pictures announced that the majority of the cast had been revised with better-known actors, in hopes of attracting a larger audience. Of the original cast, only Ho retained his role. Mark Wahlberg replaced Dee Bradley Baker as Mr Guy, Frankie Faison replaced Tim Curry as Mark, and Matthew Broderick replaced Rob Paulsen as William. Victor Hugo Pictures also wanted to replace Brendan Fehr in the role of Mike with a more famous actor such as Steve Buscemi, but the role was ultimately not recast. Music : Main article: Mr. Guy/Soundtrack The film's score was composed by John Powell. The soundtrack was released on June 19, 2007, by Varèse Sarabande. Marketing McDonalds promoted the film with a set of 5 happy meal toys featuring the characters from the film. Trailers * The official teaser was released on June 16, 2006, and was shown before Rainy Days, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, Nacho Libre, BJ and Wally, Monster House, The Ant Bully ''and Barnyard. * The first theatrical trailer was released on September 15, 2006, and was shown before ''Everyone's Hero, Open Season, Flushed Away and The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. * The second theatrical trailer was released on November 17, 2006, and was shown before Happy Feet, Deck The Halls, Miss Potter, Unaccompanied Minors, Charlotte's Web, Night at the Museum, Arthur and the Invisibles, Happily N'Ever After and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bridge_to_Terabithia_(2007_film) Bridge to Terabithia]. * The third theatrical trailer was released on March 23, 2007, and was shown before TMNT, Meet the Robinsons, Are We Done Yet?, Firehouse Dog, Shrek the Third, Surf's Up ''and Nancy Drew. * TV spots began to air between May and mid June 2007. Release The film was originally scheduled for release on December 8, 2006, but on November 11, 2005, its release date was pushed back to June 22, 2007, due to Victor Hugo's satisfaction with the successful July 2005 release of ''Sailor Moon ''and desire to exploit fully the merchandising potential of a summer film. Home media ''Mr. Guy was released on DVD, Blu-Ray, and UMD Video on November 20, 2007. Reception Box office Mr. Guy grossed $957 million in the United States and Canada and $526.2 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $398.3 million, against a $80 million budget. Critical reception Mr. Guy received mixed reviews from critics and fans. On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 62% based on 287 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10, making it the first film in the Victor Hugo Pictures Animation canon to earn a "rotten" certification. The site's critical consensus reads, "There are moments of charm and hilarity in this computer animated rendition of the comic strip. On other levels, however, Mr. Guy is mostly action." On Metacritic, it received a score of 63 out of 100, based on 38 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Accolades Video game : Main article: Mr. Guy (video game) Television series : Main article: Mr Guy: The Series Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Victor Hugo Pictures films Category:Mr. Guy Category:2007 Category:2000s Category:2000s films Category:2007 films Category:Victor Hugo Pictures Animation animated films Category:Blender Animation animated films Category:Victor Hugo Pictures animated films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Victor Hugo Pictures animated features canon